Home
by abbieouji
Summary: After the battle with Majin Buu, Vegeta comes home. And he plans to stay there. *It's a cute one-shot. Trust me. *


**Home**

**Disclaimer; I don't own it, so stop asking! If I owned it, it would be on TV, now wouldn't it?**

**Author's Note: Ok, this is just a cute little one-shot about when Vegeta comes back to the lookout. It just popped up in my head, and it seemed to be a cute idea, so I decided to make it. I want at least 10 reviews on this! Otherwise the next chapter to Fake won't be posted!**

**/**

**Bulma sat at the window, staring out at the world below. Her thoughts were still on her husband. She had heard his voice, and now wondered where the **_**hell**_** he was. Because after all the crying she had done, she didn't think her fragile heart could take much more. **

"Vegeta, where the hell are you? Get back to your family how loves you! We both miss you …"** She ended in a soft whisper. She chocked back on yet **_**another**_** tear. But she just sniffed and went back to her thoughts. **

**/**

**Vegeta looked up at Goku with a prideful smirk on his face. **_**Wow, that third class clown did it. He killed Buu. Damn him for it! **_**He thought. He saw Goku give him a huge grin and a thumb's up. Vegeta smirked once again and returned the Earthling sign for good job.**

"Wow Kakarot, you really did it. I'm impressed."** He stated with pride dripping from his voice. He stood up from his position on the ground. He dusted his navy spandex off and looked at Goku again.**

"Well Kakarot? Are we going to the god damned lookout or not?"** He cursed, getting a fake frown from Goku. **

"Well, maybe if you were nicer about it!"** Goku stated playfully back. Vegeta just crossed his muscled arms over his broad chest and frowned deeply. But a sudden move from the rubble made Goku and Vegeta snap their heads over to the place in which the noise had come from. It was Hercule, Videl's father. He was following the dog Buu had saved over to something. It was Majin Buu. The pink, fat man/child that made Vegeta give his life.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bulma heard someone knock on the door of the room in the lookout that they were staying in. She looked over to it, and yelled;**

"COME IN!"

**The door opened, and she was happy to see that it was her and Vegeta's seven year old son Trunks. She smiled faintly at him then looked back out the window. **_**Man, Mom must really, really love Dad. She's been sitting there since we heard Dad's voice. I wonder how she reacted to Dad's death. I bet it wasn't pretty. Well, maybe Dad will come back. Then we can go home and pretend this whole thing never happened. **_**Trunks thought happily. He then swallowed his ride and walked over to his mother. She had a glazed look in her eyes, as if he wasn't even there. He gently tugged on her arm. **

"Mom, Dad will come back. Trust me; he loves us more than anything. He told me so before he …"** He trailed off, not wanting him or his mother to start crying. Bulma looked at him, unshed tears glistening in her baby blue eyes. She suddenly hugged him tight. **

"I hope so Trunks. I don't think I can take much more heartbreak."

**\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Vegeta looked at Buu with disgust. He laughed in his mind as he saw that pathetic human try to protect him. **

"Listen you worthless piece of shit, if you don't move, I will blast you _and_ Majin Buu."** He spat at him, venom dripping from his voice. All he wanted was to see his mate. And this piece of shit was in the way of that.**

"Vegeta, c'mon! He may be a great ally in our next big battle!"** Goku persuaded.**

"That is, if he isn't our next big enemy!"** Vegeta retaliated. He was beyond fuckin' pissed and this buffoon was getting on his short nerves.**

"If we train hard enough, then it won't be a problem!"** Goku pleaded. **

"Aww, please! He ain't as bad as he used to be! I swear!"** Hercule begged. Buu was a friend, not an enemy. Finally, Vegeta sighed and nodded in agreement. **

"Ok, then! Let's go! Grab ahold of me."** Goku instructed. They all nodded and grabbed ahold of Goku. Then they flashed off to the Lookout.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**Bulma and trunks were having dinner, eating the freshly prepared food made by Mr. Popo. Trunks just ate, starving. But Bulma just nursed it, not very hungry. Suddenly, Trunks' head snapped up in surprise. Could it really be? Was he back? **

"Mom! It's dad! He's back!"** He yelled excitedly. Bulma's head snapped up in surprise. But before she could say anything, he rushed out the door. She sighed and shakily stood up. She walked over to the huge bathroom and looked in the mirror. She straightened her little red dress, fixed her hair and washed her face with some cold water. **_**Come on Bulma. You can do this. It's your mate. **_**She thought. **_**Just hope he isn't the same as he was before.**_** She thought as the image of Vegeta killing hundreds of WMAT fans. And those sadistic, cold, empty eyes. The eyes that held no love. She brushed the thought away as she headed towards the door.**

"For better or worse."** She said silently as she stalked out of her room.**

**/\\/\\/]\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]/\/\/\/\/\]/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/**

**Vegeta searched around, trying to find his mate. He sighed in temporary defeat when suddenly he saw his 7 year old son run up to him, his eyes dancing with glee. He latched onto his leg, giving him a bear hug. Vegeta ruffled his son's soft lilac hair and smirked at him. Trunks looked up at him and smiled at him, earning a smirk back. He then scampered off to go play with Goten. Leaving Vegeta to himself.**_** Dammit Bulma, where the fuck are you? **_**He thought angrily. **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bulma cautiously stepped out into one of the hallways at Kami's Lookout. She squinted as the bright light from outside hit her sensitive eyes. She quickly adjusted and kept walking. She stopped to scan the large, open area for Vegeta. No one seemed to notice her, she kept looking. Then she saw him, standing in his little corner, alone, frowning. She just stared at him, mesmerized. She saw him staring right back into her cerulean orbs. She shakily walked over to him, trembling with every step. She finally got to him and scanned him for any injuries. When she deemed he was OK, she just stood there, frozen in place. Ever so gently, Vegeta caressed her check with his gloved finger. That did the trick. As soon as he touched her, she crushed into his arms and began to sob. He held her and let her cry. He knew what she had been through, and it was his entire fault. He sensed the other's looking at them. He frowned at them meaning; 'f.u.c.k. o.f.f.' they seemed to understand it and went back to their things. Five minutes later, Vegeta held Bulma at arm's length and frowned hard at himself. He was causing those tears. **_**Him.**_** But Bulma thought he was frowning at her and silently chocked back on another sob. **

"V-vegeta, I-i felt you _die_."** Bulma said, a stray tear falling from her watery crystal orbs. **

"Woman, when a saiyan's mate dies, the other feels it."** He said.**

"V-vegeta, I-i thought I might never see you again. I thought you were gone for good…"** she said, another tear falling from her moist eyes. Vegeta wiped away the tear and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his silky hair. His arms snaked around her waist as he kissed deeper. His tongue traveled deep into the depths of her mouth, their tongues sparring the entire time. Trunks and Goten looked in horror, Videl was still whimpering in Gohan's chest, scared of Majin Buu, Chichi clung to Goku for dear life, thinking he may disappear, 18 stood there, a smirk on her face, Krillin had his hand of young Marron's eyes, and Yamcha, well, let's just say he wouldn't be making any trouble anytime soon. And Goku just stood there, smiling. **_**Good job Vegeta, you finally did it.**_** And with that, he covered his eyes, not able to see anymore. Bulma and Vegeta broke their kiss, and smiled.**

"Vegeta, can we go home? I'm tired, after all the crying I did …"** She trailed off, careful not to hurt the over-sensitive spot that hadn't healed since Vegeta's death. **

"Yes. Let's…"** Vegeta said with a smirk that made her smile.**

"Trunks!"** Vegeta yelled, picking up Bulma bridal style.**

"Coming Dad!"** Trunks yelled back to him. **

"Bye guys! See ya soon!"** Bulma screeched, causing Vegeta's sensitive saiyan ears to ring in pain. But he knew to keep his mouth shut, as seeing they all meat so much to her. She was soon snuggled up inside Vegeta's chest, trying to keep the wind out of her eyes. Vegeta held onto her tightly as they flew, but in an uncomfortable silence. Bulma finally spoke up.**

"You changed Vegeta."** She spoke, hurt and joy mixed together.**

"Humph! Last I checked, I was still the Prince of all Saiyans."** He boasted sarcastically.**

"You know what I mean!"** She spoke, pursing her lips into a playful smirk. What had happened … happened. It was done, gone, deeds of the past. He looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. That's when he felt Trunks land o his back. He was about to yell at him, when he saw what seemed to be a look of fear in Bulma's eyes, so he quickly clamped his mouth shut. Trunks was asleep instantly and Bulma had drooping eyelids. It was nearly night, and the cool air was chilling her. She snuggled up against him, trying to keep warm.**

"Vegeta, welcome home."** She said quietly. He nodded in agreement. **_**Home indeed. **_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/**

**HOW WUZ IT! I WANT 10 REVIEWS! REMEMBER THT! Anyway, I had fun riting ths 1. It reminds me more of wat should have happened wen he got back. I would also lke 2 thnk ImaginaryInk, who rote 'The Final Judgment'. Tht is wat ths story is based on, but w/ my own twists on it. Hope u lked i. if not, don't flame! But tell me wat I need 2 improve. By the way, u should read the final judgment. It's a great read!**

***REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPPY IN FAKE!***

*****abbieouji*****


End file.
